legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sith Stalker
The Sith Stalker, also known as the Dark Apprentice, was the incarnation—created through the Force—of the darkness that resided within Starkiller, a young Human male who was secretly trained in the ways of the dark side by the Sith Lord Darth Vader. A Sith in all but name, Starkiller spent years honing his skills in lightsaber combat and Force techniques as Vader's secret apprentice and personal assassin. Aside from being the depiction of Starkiller's "dark side," the Sith Warrior was essentially the culmination of what the Starkiller could have become; a Dark Lord of the Sith, encased in a suit of armor painfully grafted to his body, who succeeded Vader as the apprentice of Darth Sidious. When Starkiller infiltrated the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for a third and final time, his search for further information on his dead father consequently led to his completion of the Jedi Trials. Trapped in an unconscious state during the final phase of the test, Starkiller was confronted by the Sith Warrior. After a long and brutal duel, Starkiller ultimately emerged victorious. But as he regained consciousness, the specter declared that Starkiller would never escape him. The Sith Warrior later resurfaced on the planet Kashyyyk through another Force vision. But unlike the event in the Jedi Temple, he appeared through Starkiller, who saw himself garbed in the same armor that the warrior possessed. As the Sith Warrior, Starkiller fought and defeated a Jedi Knight in his vision, only to discover immediately afterward that the opponent was his own father. Starkiller ultimately avoided the future that the Sith Warrior represented. He reclaimed his birth name, "Galen Marek," and re-embraced his Jedi lineage, just before he saved the Rebel Alliance from a premature end at the cost of his own life. Marek's sacrifice not only prevented the destruction of the Alliance, but also spared him from the fate that the Sith Warrior represented—a life as Darth Sidious' slave, trapped inside an armored suit for the purpose of life support The P Team Storyline In this storyline he was created by Discord and Dr. Weil. Dr. Weil using his DNA revival and Discord used magic to alter it in order to make him a follower of the dark side. The Sith Stalker was meant to serve as a powerful weapon. However he escaped Discord and then he began to prepare to take the Multi-Universe for him self. But he later agree to help Discord kill one of his enemies named Crona. He is also a friend of President Charles Logan The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker He first showed up in The Rise of Mechuckles as one of the main villains. But he will not be allied with the heroes or the villains. While most of the time he works alone he has his allies: A clone of Kratos called Fear Kratos and Melissa Bergam. Before the adventure he had help getting some of things he needed to begin his conquest with from his old 2nd in command Charles Logan who left him to deal with something personal. The heroes first encounter him during an attack on Mechuckles' robots and he quickly defeats the heroes. He later has a run in with Starkiller and Kratos. After many events he leads Crona into a trap which get's him killed by Mechuckles. But something he did not expect was seeing the level of anger and hatred that came from of the heroes: Maka Albarn. After seeing what she did he decided to make her his apprentice. During Mechuckles' attack on the heroes base he return and fights Maka. During this fight the heroes try to escape but using the Force The Sith Stalker prepares to kill them all and tells Maka that only her hatred can save them. And with that Maka falls to the dark side and becomes his apprentice. One of the things he had Maka do was kill some of the leaders of the heroes groups. The plan was thought to have worked but somehow they survived and he was not pleased with his apprentice's failure. During the finale battle The Sith Stalker fought Kratos and his light half Starkiller. Kratos knock off his helmet during the fight and he ran away. Starkiller caught up with him and The Sith Stalker told him that now that Starkiller's friends know who he really is they would never trust him. Starkiller still choose to fought and killed his dark side. Meister of War The Sith Stalker returns being brought back to life by Zeus. He agrees to join him in order to destroy his lighter side. He also joins Zeus because he believes he can a 2nd chance to get Maka back into his fold. Allies and enemies Allies: Fear Kratos, Melissa Bergam, Charles Logan, Zeus and the Beelzeboss League, Vrak Enemies: Starkiller, Juno, Proxy, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evan, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Kratos, Knuckles, Cruger, Scorpion, V, the Scorpion Squad, the Omega League, the V Crusaders, the Striker Forces, the Bodyguard Unit, the Speed Crusade, Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sith Category:The Dreaded Category:Cyborgs Category:Scary Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Masked Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Swordsmen Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Main Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Partner Category:Big Bads Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dr. Weil's Creations Category:Murderers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:New Sith Order Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead